I'll Make My Bed and Lay In It
by TayTayx95
Summary: When Katrina Valentino makes it from number one on the Deans List to being on Mac Taylor's team. Only for her older sisters case to re-open and Katrina to running into a new friend that could help her life being saved.


Danny slowly started to tip back in his chair as he watched for incoming people through the elevator. A blonde girl with bright green eyes, looked to be about 5'6". She walked up the receptionist desk, Danny got out of his chair and ran to the desk.

"Hey Jill, Need any help?" IDannyasked her smiling.

"Yes, Could you take Miss. Valentino here to see Mac?" she asked him.

"No problem" Danny said indicating for the girl to follow.

"Danny Messer" He said smiling at her.

"Katrina Valentino" she smiled.

"Kat…… I like it" Danny smirked.

"Thanks Danny." She joked.

"You Italian?" Danny asked her.

"100% Baby" she smiled proudly.

"Heres the office. Have fun." He smiled then left going back to his desk.

Danny saw his long time friend Don Flack walk into the room that Lindsay was in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, you must be Miss. Valentino" Mac said shaking her hand.

"That I am. That means you must be Mac Taylor." She smiled.

"Correct" He smiled back sitting in his chair.

"So, What made you choose crime scene?" Mac asked Katrina.

"I want justice for the people that are murdered since no one really cares anymore" she said, she looked like she was holding back anger.

"Did something happen making you want to get into this field?" he asked her.

"My older sister, she was only 18 and someone kidnapped her. They kept her for weeks before killing her. None of the cops cared, expect for one." She said as tears filled her eyes. Brimming just waiting so one could fall.

"Who?" he asked.

"Well, you worked the case Detective" she smiled.

"Flack" he laughed.

They both got up.

"Well you got the job" Mac smiled at Katrina.

"Thanks Mac." She smiled back.

"Remember what Flack told you?" Mac asked her laughing.

"I have a son around your age….. One you'll meet him and fall in love with. Just remember the name…. Its Flack" Katrina smiled laughing.

"I still can't believe he said that" Mac said seizing on the laughter.

"Like my mother always said, 'Mai smettere di credere'" Katrina smiled.

"Never stop believing" Danny shrugged making his way up the stairs.

"Messer!" Don yelled from behind them.

They all looked to see who yelled it.

"Flack! Buddy come here" Danny smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac looked at Katrina who was giggling softly.

"Looks like his dad huh?" Mac asked.

Katrina nodded her head still giggling.

"Danny, your Katrina's mentor until she learns all the ropes to the game of homicide" Mac said.

"No problem Mac" Danny smiled.

Mac nodded and went back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Flack this is Katrina, Katrina this would be my buddy and Detective Flack" Danny smiled rubbing his hands together thinking.

"Nice to finally meet you" Katrina smiled.

"Finally?" Don asked her.

"Your dad, long time ago he worked on a case that involved my sister. Spoke highly of his son…. Said one day I'd meet him in a twist of fate." Katrina smiled.

"Well now I'll have to talk to my father" Don smiled back.

"Okay. Katrina you ready to learn?" Danny asked her.

"Sure" she shrugged.

"Good luck with Danny there…… Hes crazy I tell ya" Don said as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure you'll do great here" Danny smiled at Katrina.

She nodded and sat in a chair at a desk.

"So what was your major in college?" Danny asked.

"Science…. Like that's not expected." Katrina laughed.

"Minor?" Danny asked trying to get a feel for Katrina.

"French" she smiled turning a slight shade of pink.

"You already know a language of love….. you have to learn a second one also?" Danny asked laughing.

"Sì, ma allora posso wow ragazzi due volte tanto." Katrina smiled. (Yes, But then I can wow men twice as much)

"Say something in French then." Danny challenged.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Something about falling in love with a guy" he smirked.

"D'accord, je pense à vous chaque fois que je vois quelque chose que vous voulez. Vous me manquez lorsque je ne suis pas. Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de vous ou de votre sourire. Vous me faire sourire, et Je t'aime." She smirked as his smirk slowly disappeared off his face. (Ok, I think of you whenever I see something you like. You miss me when I am not. I can not get enough of you or your smile. You make me smile and I love you.)

"What did you say? No I don't care….. That was just hot as hell" Danny smiled hugging her.

"You're my new best friend….. and if you like sports your marrying me too" Danny said.

"I do like sports….. Baseball, Football…. Most sports" Katrina smiled rocking her chair.

"Marry me now" Danny said getting on one knee.

"Wait until baseball season buddy….. I'll do anything then." Katrina laughed.

"Teams?" he asked her.

"Yankees, Mets, Brewers….. Red Socks" Katrina shrugged.

"Brewers?" he asked.

"They've been doing good lately…. I got family there" Katrina explained.

"At least ya got the Yankees in there" Danny smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be killed by my dad if I didn't" she laughed.

"What a sad day that would be." Danny hung his head shaking it.

"Yeah sure…. You barely know me" Katrina said hitting his arm.

"Lets meet the team in the mean time." Danny said getting up.

"Okay….. Katrina this is Stella, Stella this is Katrina" he said.

"Hey Katrina. Its nice to meet you finally, Mac talks highly of you" Stella smiled.

"Mac always did love me." Katrina laughed. Stella walked away only to bump into Don.

"Katrina this is Adam and Hawkes…. Well Sheldon." Danny smiled.

"Good to meet you Katrina" Hawkes smiled. Adam kept his head down smiling and semi blushing.

"Pretty sure he thinks your cute" Danny whispered in Katrina's ear.

"Then this is Lindsay" Danny said opening a door to reveal a girl with short brown hair looking over a case file.

"Linds" Danny said snapping her out of her thought.

"Hey… I'm Lindsay." She smiled at Katrina.

"Katrina…. Its good to meet you." She smiled back.

"Figured she should meet a girl around her age at some point in time so she isn't stuck with me" Danny laughed.

"Danny why don't you go talk to Flack…. Then I'll bring Katrina to meet Sid and then we can talk more" Lindsay smiled.

"Sure" Danny shrugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina and Lindsay made there way out of the break-room and down the stairs to go find Sid. Don kept his eyes on Katrina the whole time as she walked with Lindsay.

"I swear my dad talked about a Katrina Valentino, her sister was kidnapped and killed. Said she looked exactly like her sister." Flack told Danny.

"What was her sisters name?" Danny asked him.

"Dad never said." Flack said.

"How? Why not?" Danny asked.

"Said in time I'd meet Katrina….. we'd get close and I'd find out." Don said looking at his friend.

"Dude that is beyond creepy" Danny said patting his friends back.


End file.
